Control
by Frankinscence
Summary: Songfic: Tonight-Enrique Iglesias-In this place, Nikolas always had control. The dance floor was his kingdom and no one would usurp his authority. Who would his catch be tonight? And there.. That man there with the blonde spikey hair and muscles, who is he? (Rated T for suggestion and mild scenes)


**A/N: Tonight (I'm loving you)- Enrique Iglesias**

Nikolas stared all around the club, base pulsing throughout the building steadily. He took a sip of his drink, standing away from the crowd of grinding, drunken idiots. People were so odd to the Norwegian. Especially the ones in clubs. The reason Nikolas even went was his two best friends, Tino and Matthew enjoyed these places. And if Nik were being completely honest, he liked them too. He liked the way that he could push himself onto the dance floor and capture whoever he wanted. He adored the way he could melt into the beat of the music. And most of all, he loved the way it felt. The sudden rush of all the power once again.

There was one thing he couldn't do though. He could never make the second move. It was often annoying to have to initiate everything but he liked the control.

What he absolutely hated, was the loss of control. This was his kingdom, his safe place. If anyone tried to upstage him, they would be put down.

Most nights, Nikolas would find someone good enough for a quick rendezvous then never see them again but somehow, tonight was different.

Nikolas scanned the crowd once again, looking for targets. Only one man stood out. Wild blonde hair, a tight button up, showing off his magnificent abs, tall. A smile like a lightning strike, beautiful as it was sudden. His hips moved like they were meant for much better things than dancing.

Nikolas stared at this man, and he could never be called less than that, silently hoping he'd catch a glimpse of his gaze. But it seemed luck was not on his side that day and he managed to lose the man in the crowd when his next drink arrived from a waitress.

Nikolas cursed himself silently, wishing he had gone out when large hands settled on his hips from behind. Hot breath next to his ear, the man obviously bending down. "I know you want me." Danish. That was his accent. The man's fingers held a little tighter as Nik attempted to turn and look at his captor. "I want to make it obvious that I want you too." Nikolas found his back pressed against a very defined chest. He didn't have to look up to know it was the man from before.

Nikolas opened his mouth to speak, though for what he wasn't quite sure, it didn't really matter though as the Dane cut him off. "Tell me your name." it wasn't a question asked by a simple man, but a demand, made by a conqueror. The tone alone nearly sent Nikolas into a full body shudder.

"Nikolas."

The Danish man seemed to mull that over, "Nikolas." The way he said the name was thoughtful, curious. "Dance with me." Again, there were no questions and Nikolas felt himself being led to the crowd of people.

'No.' He thought. 'This is my game. We play by my rules.' As the next song started, a song dripping with lust and a heavy beat.

His arms slid up the torso of the man behind him, going up and around his neck linking his fingers together.

A chuckle resounded near his ear, sending an uncontrollable shiver down his spine. "Lets get you moving." The hands on his hips guided him through rotations he was already familiar with. Yet... Something was different.

Key change and suddenly there was no space between them, still moving with one another in perfect sync. Nikolas could feel every inch of muscle this man had. He could feel the heat rolling off this man in waves.

For the fifth time that night, the man spoke to him. "Tonight, you're mine."

That wasn't how the game worked. Nikolas was the one to choose. He was the one that said who and where. This man didn't seem to care what Nikolas's rules were. Sadly enough, neither did Nik. Not with this man. "Can I know your name?"

The Dane pressed his lips to the smaller man's neck, he could feel the grin, the triumph at Nikolas's assent. "My name?" He bit the Norwegian, right at the spot he kissed, giving him reason to wince a little. "It's Mathias. Remember that for later~."

They stayed glued together for two more songs before Mathias spoke again. "If I had a type, it would be you Nikolas." A faint blush gathered on the Norwegian's cheeks. "You're so damn pretty." Nik wanted more from this man. Wanted him to speak more, move more, do more. Not that he'd ever say this out loud.

Mathias seemed to read him well though; he turned the man in his arms and hitched one of the Norwegian's legs around his waist, bringing them closer and allowing them both to stare openly.

No matter who moved first, the result was the same, mouths crashed together, melding easily. Mathias pulled the man's other leg up and carried him out to the back, pressing him against the wall, tongues searching wildly for one another, clashing when Nik's back hit the solid surface.

Hips pressed together, moving still, trying to show each other just how much they were wanted. Grinding mercilessly into the other. Mathias pulled away first, giving the Norwegian a moment to breathe. "Tonight I'm gonna do _everything_ that I want with you. Everything that you _need_. Everything that you _want_. From the window, to the wall, gonna give it all to you." He rolled his hips into the man to press his point.

Nikolas's head dropped back, hitting the wall, letting out a soft moan at the contact. Tonight was going to be busy. A shiver ran up his spine at the Dane's wandering hands. "Oh yes. Tonight I'm loving you."

**A/N: So? What do you think? I haven't written anything like this in a while. Unless you count the Next contestant one, but even that one has been a while. *shrug* either way, I heard this song and went "hey! This could be a good songfic!... but what pairing?" I obviously settled on DenNor. **


End file.
